Phantom Of The Kids Next Door
by imasmurf93
Summary: Aw come on! Someone had to write it!  A KND version of the well known musical...
1. Boring Prologue

**Author's Note:**** Woo New story! I've closed my poll and am just going to do the stories from it in the order that I want...Long story. Anyway this is one of my favourite musicals and just had to be in KND style. Warning, first chapter is appalling, I promise it will get better. Hope you like...**

The four KND members of sector V gathered on their transport and headed for moon base for Numbuh 362's announcement.  
Moon base had changed in the last two years, due to the increase in kids joining the KND, the large auditorium where the KND would have their meetings had become too small. So a new, larger one had to be built not far from the moon base HQ.

The kids took their seats as Rachel stood on the podium on stage.  
"Welcome Kids Next Door, I appreciate that half of you are stood uncomfortably out of the door so I'll make this loud and quick."

There was cheerful and excitable mutterings.

"As we all know, it was Numbuh 1's greatest achievement to go off to galactic KND." Rachel said.

Sector V exchanged glances of mixed emotions. Then turned to listen to their leader.

Rachel continued. "However many of you may know this, Nigel loved being in this auditorium, he enjoyed nothing more than giving a good presentation of his plans and ideas...he also adored the arts...therefore, in Numbuh 1's honour. This auditorium is now a real theatre!"

The kids beamed and cheered. Until one put up his hand.

Rachel motioned to him. "Yes Numbuh 726?"

"But Numbuh 362, there's been rumours that in the last few months there's been sightings of a ghost. Is that true? Will it cause any problems to turning this into a theatre?" The boy asked taking out his notepad.

Rachel sighed. "Do you believe in ghosts Numbuh 726?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know...nobody knows whether they should believe in ghosts or not."

Rachel nodded. "Well I've seen the figure, it's not a ghost..."

Kids exchanged glances and stared at Numbuh 362, wanting to hear more.  
"I'd say it was more of a...phantom..."

The room was silent.

"Anyway, can I continue?" Rachel asked, the room gave her their full attention. "Anyway, we need kids to run it...actors...crew..."

After a few more minutes, many members of the KND were given jobs for the theatre.  
It was a whole new thing for all KND members.  
By day they were fighters of adult tyranny, by night...theatre goers and workers. It was a great experience for all of them.

"Okay, guys so I guess this is the new thing." Hoagie smiled as he stood on the podium and spoke down the microphone. "Thanks to all of you for voting me and Numbuh 74.239 as the managers of this theatre. Anyway, any theatre needs actors, auditions will be held in here at 5pm. Thank you."


	2. Think of me

**Author's Note:**** For those of you who are familiar with the story, here's the character list so I don't confuse you...only You cannot know the phantom...cause I'm mean! X-P**

Hoagie: Richard Firmin

**Gabe (Numbuh 74.239): Gilles Andre  
**

**Patton: Joseph Buquet**

**Rachel: Madame Giry**

Abby: Meg Giry

**Wally: Raoul**

Kuki: Christine Daae

**Lizzie Devine: Carlotta**

**

* * *

**

Auditions began, Rachel, Hoagie and Gabe (KND wiki told me it was his name...it is now) sat on the front row of their newly developed seats and looked up at the stage.

"Next!" Rachel projected, taking note of the operatives name and thoughts on her audition performance.

"Oh h...hey Numbuh 5." Hoagie blushed as Abby walked on stage.

Rachel beamed. "Numbuh 5, I didn't know you liked acting."

Abby shook her head. "Na, Numbuh 5 ain't much of an actor, but she loves to dance, She just came to ask if she could maybe be in chorus or something. Numbuh 5 ain't too bad a singer either?"

Hoagie leaned over to Gabe and Rachel, "She is a good singer, I've never seen her dance."

"None of us knew that you danced Numbuh 5." Gabe said.

Abby shook her head. "Numbuh 5 used to go lessons but just never got time after she became sector V leader."

"Can we see?" Rachel smiled.

Abby shrugged, she walked to the edge of the stage and handed Gabe a CD, which Gabe placed into the speakers.  
Swan lake by Tchaikovsky came on and Abby did the most graceful ballet. She stood centre stage and Gabe pressed stop.

"Numbuh 5 can also jazz, ballroom and Latin." Abby smiled.

Hoagie was speechless, he was staring dumbfounded with a goofy smile, rachel shook her head at him and chuckled.  
"That's great Numbuh 5. Thank you." Rachel smiled. "Next."

"Out of my way!" A loud voice backstage was heard. "It's my turn!"

"Who invited Lizzie." Rachel groaned.

Hoagie shrugged. "She heard me talking to Numbuh 4 about it and demanded an audition. She said that Nigel would have wanted her to be involved."

The three looked up at Lizzie, who was now on stage, beaming down at them.  
"Helloooooo." She said.

Rachel cleared her throat. "What are you going to do for us Lizzie?"

"I'm going to sing a song." Lizzie cheered handing Gabe her CD.

Gabe sighed. "Okay, go ahead."

Lizzie began, she wasn't the best, but she wasn't bad.  
Hoagie gave a grin and sighed. Jumping and putting on a blank face when he noticed Rachel glaring at him.

"Do you get a crush on any girl or just ones that look at you?" Rachel sighed.

Hoagie shrugged and stuck his tongue out at her. Only just realising that Lizzie had finished.  
"Oh, that was great Lizzie, thanks, we'll let you know."

Lizzie gave a smile and walked off.

Time went by and Rachel, Gabe and Hoagie had seen numerous operatives, some better than others, but all keen and eager.  
Backstage, Abby was talking to her best friend.

"Go on girl. Numbuh 5 went on, now it's your turn." She said.

Kuki shook her head in fear. "No I can't."

"Girl, you're great...They'll love you!" Abby smiled.

Kuki shook her head.  
Abby sighed. "Girl, you're getting on there now!"

She pushed Kuki on-stage. Kuki turned to see the her three fellow operatives smiling at her.  
"Hi Numbuh 3, have you come to audition?" Rachel smiled.

Kuki nodded and timidly walked to the edge of the stage. "Uh, yeah I guess."

"What are you going to do?" Gabe asked.

"Umm, sing." Kuki replied. "I don't have a CD or anything."

"that's okay, just go without." Hoagie beamed.

"Okay." Kuki said. She took a breath and closed her eyes.

Kuki:

_Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me, Once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When you find, that once again you long_

_to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

The three sat dumbstruck.

"That was amazing...great job Numbuh 3." Rachel gasped.

Kuki smiled. "Thank you."

She walked off and met Abby backstage.  
"Well, I've had a go." She chuckled.

"You're too modest girl! You were brilliant." Abby laughed. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

That week, Gabe, Hoagie and Rachel decided the lucky members who were to be actors in their theatre.  
Kuki was the only one to be surprised that she was chosen as a main for their first show.  
Lizzie was the only one _not_ surprised that she too had earned main role.  
Abby was pleased that she had been given a chorus role, along with some other members.

The day of the first show came. Kuki stood on stage for her solo and sang with passion, and confidence.

Kuki:

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_or as unchanging as the sea_

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've said and seen_

_don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me, Think of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be day_

_when I won't think of you_

From the auditorium, many KND members had come to watch and support their friends in the show, one of them was, of course Wallabee Beatles. He'd come to support Abby and Kuki and laugh at Hoagie's attempt at directing a show.  
Being the manager's best friend and a member of sector V, Wally was sat in the best seat of the theatre. Box numbuh 5. It gave the best view and the best comfort. Wally loved it as he was at the right height to hurl things from the box onto poor unsuspecting members of the audience. However Kuki's solo had made him sit in his seat and watch with awe. What a gorgeous voice Kuki had. Last time she sang in the school show...sure she had a nice voice but not _this _beautiful.

_Flowers fade_

_The foods of summer fade_

_they have their seasons so do we_

_but please promise me that sometimes_

_you will think_

_ahhh ah ahhh_

_ahh ah ahhhhh_

_ah ah ah ah_

_ahh of me_

A silence filled the audience as Kuki finished her song. Followed by a roar of cheers and applause.  
Kuki smiled and walked off stage. She was so happy.  
After being greeted and congratulated by many of her friends backstage, she walked to her dressing room.


	3. Angel Of Music?

Wally walked to At the end of the show, Abby walked backstage. Looking for her best friend. She pushed her way through the crowds to go to Kuki's dressing room.

She knocked on the door.

"Numbuh 3? You in there girl?" Abby asked.

She heard Kuki's chirpy voice reply. "Yeah, come in Numbuh 5?"

Abby opened the door and walked in, smiling at Kuki.

_Abby:_

_Where In the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were perfect,_

_I only wish I knew your secret,_

_Where did you learn to sing?_

Kuki bit her lip and looked up at the picture of her mother, father and sister which was stuck to her mirror.

"My mum always encouraged me to sing. Dad did too, he told me that when he died, he'd send the angel of music to me..." She said quietly.

Abby sighed and placed a hand on Kuki's.  
Kuki had stayed at the tree house two months ago. Leaving her mother, father and Mushi at their house, nothing unusual. Only Mushi had decided to light a candle, they could only guess that she'd fallen asleep and the curtains caught flame.  
Kuki's father always had a habit of hiding the door key 'for safe keeping', and to prevent Mushi from running away for a third time. The house burnt down with all three of them still trapped inside.

Kuki sighed as she remembered her family.  
"Abby, since rehearsals started here, any time I'd be alone in this place, I'd hear a voice...it kind of trained me."

Abby cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've been getting lessons from the angel that my dad sent me." Kuki explained.

Abby sighed. "Girl, do you actually believe that?"

Kuki shrugged. "Who else would spend their time training me?"

_Kuki:_

_Father once spoke of an Angel_

_I used to dream they'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

_Here in this room he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow I know He's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius_

Abby shook her head and placed her hand on Kuki's. Something wasn't right about her friend.  
This wasn't the ghost that was discussed in the meeting was it?  
She pulled Kuki up and led her out of her dressing room. She had to tell Rachel.

_Abby:_

_Kuki you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Girl you're just talking in riddles_

_and dat ain't like you_

_Kuki:_

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Abby:_

_Who is this angel?_

_This angel of music?_

_Kuki:_

_Angel of music_

_Hide no longer,_

_Secret and strange_

_Angel_

_He's with me in the night..._

_Abby:_

_Your hands are cold_

_Kuki:_

_All around me_

Abby looked at her best friend and gasped.

_Abby:_

_Your face Kuki, it's white_

_Kuki:_

_He frightens me_

_Abby:_

_Don't be frightened_

Abby knocked on Rachel's office door and walked in.

"Numbuh 362, somethin's up with Numbuh 3." She stated.

Rachel looked up. "What's up Numbuh 3?"

"She says that someone's been training her to sing." Abby answered for her.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Okay Numbuh 5, thanks for letting me know, I'll take Numbuh 3 back to her dressing room."

Abby gave a look of confusion, then shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind her. Kuki watched her friend as she walked out. Rachel sighed and stood up, giving Kuki a kind smile. She motioned for Kuki to follow her.

Kuki did so. Walking down to her dressing room, the two were silent.  
When Rachel opened Kuki's dressing room they both walked in. Kuki raised her eyebrows when she saw a blood red rose placed neatly on her dressing table.  
Rachel smiled as she picked up the rose.

"Looks like your teacher's pleased with your performance." She stated, handing Kuki the rose. "They've even plucked off the thorns for you."

Kuki smelt the rose, then a thought dawned on her.  
"You know about him."

Rachel pursed her lips in a knowing fashion. She walked to the door.  
"Don't know what you're talking about Numbuh 3. Well done by the way. Night."

Kuki stared as Rachel walked out of the door and closed it behind her. She then stared at the rose and ran a finger down the thornless stem.  
What did Rachel know?


	4. The mirror

Wally walked to Kuki's dressing room. Most kids had gone home by now, it was just a few actors and kids waiting for them who were left.  
He sighed and knocked on Kuki's door.

"Come in." He heard. He turned the door handle and walked in.

"H...Hi Numbuh 3." He smiled with a tint of red on his cheeks.

Kuki turned around and beamed. "Wally!"

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Making him blush more. He gave a nervous, toothy grin and took a breath, attempting to say what he had to say.  
"Y...You were really great Numbuh 3." He said.

"Thank you Wally." Kuki giggled, loosening her grip on him and walking to her mirror, beginning to wipe off her stage make up. She realised that it was a mistake when she saw her bright red face. She sighed and decided to ignore it, hoping that Wally didn't notice her rosy cheeks. She continued wiping her face.

Wally scratched the back of his head. "Um, Numbuh 3, the other guys have gone home. I was just...wondering...would you...uh...maybe want to...you know...go to Lime Ricky's or something...with me?"

Kuki frowned and looked at him through the mirror.  
"Sorry Wally, I can't."

Wally sighed in disappointment and nodded.  
"Okay." He replied with downcast eyes.

Man...That made Kuki feel bad. "I would Wally, but it's just...you know how I told you that dad always said he'd send me the angel of music?...well he did."

Wally cocked an eyebrow.

Kuki sighed. "He's kind of like my trainer and...he's pretty strict."

Wally scoffed. "What? You mean you don't want to come out 'cause some angel won't let you?"

Kuki pursed her lips.

Wally grinned. "Come on, we won't be out late."

Kuki bit her lip and thought. "Okay, but I'd better be back by 10."  
Wally nodded. "I'll order a T.A.X.I. It should be about 5 minutes."

**T. transport**

**A. and**

**X. xyloid**

**I. icon**

****Kuki sighed and looked around the room. She couldn't go out in the Victorian dress she was wearing. Walking to her cupboard she pulled out a medium length green dress with floral print. Quickly slipping it on she pulled on a coat thinking to herself aloud.  
"Am I going on a date with Wally? Or is it just two friends going out for a drink? No, he said it was because the other guys weren't here. He would have asked them to come too..."

A sudden wind made her jump. She spun around and looked around the room. Nothing.  
She sighed and went to open the door. Before her hand reached the handle, she heard a voice.

_Voice:_

_Insolent boy_

_That slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool_

_That brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Kuki listened to the voice. She knew that voice, it had been training her for the past few weeks.

_Kuki:_

_Angel I hear you_

_speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side_

_guide me_

_Angel my soul was weak_

_forgive me_

_enter at last_

_master_

_Voice:_

_Flattering child you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror _

_I am there inside  
_

In confusion, Kuki obeyed. She turned and looked at the long mirror on her left wall.  
Her face dropped in shock as she saw a figure standing in place of her reflection.

_KukI:_

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

He was a fairly tall figure, about two inches taller than her. He had a fairly muscly build with fairly neat, brown hair. He wore black trousers and shoes with a white shirt, a black waistcoat made him look very smart. A simple black cape completed his outfit. She moved closer to the mirror. He did the same.

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange_

_Angel_

She was drawn to his mysterious face as it wasn't visible due to a full, white face mask, covering his forehead, temple, nose and cheeks, showing only his mouth and chin. The mask was pretty scary, defined lines on the temple and cheeks made the white mask look like a skull. Yet she was focused on his eyes. She'd never seen eyes so beautiful...Such a deep hazel colour that she got lost in them.

_Voice:_

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

Downstairs, the T.A.X.I. Arrived and Wally sighed. Kuki had never been one for punctuality when given a time limit to get ready.  
"Wait here." He told the driver.  
He walked up the corridor to Kuki's dressing room, he was about to knock on the door when he heard a boy's voice.

_Voice:_

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

"Who is that?" Wally whispered to himself. He then tried to open the door, failing, he banged on it continuously. "Who is that in there? Kuki are you okay? Kuki? Kuki!"

She heard him but was too entranced by her angel's presence. She'd heard his voice before but never seen him in person.  
Her angel held out a hand. She took it willingly. Felling him tug her towards the mirror, she followed. Not acknowledging Wally's worried call.

She stepped into the frame of the mirror and saw a dark hallway. The angel looked at Kuki as he closed the mirror like a door.  
Wally heard silence. In a panic he rammed himself against the door, knocking it in. Yet, he couldn't see anything, the room was empty.


	5. Phantom of the KND

She was being led down a flight of damp, dark, concrete stairs. She looked at the mysterious figure in front of her.

He turned to look at her, "mind your step."

"Where are we going?" Kuki asked.

"My lair." He replied.

Kuki blinked, he sounded like some sort of animal. "Lair?"

He looked back at her as they continued to walk down the stairs. "Mind yourself, it gets steep. It's like the cellars of the auditorium. Where I've lived for what seems like forever."

Kuki stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I've been known as the phantom." He replied, helping her from the last, steepest step. "The phantom of the KND."

"It's you who's been training me isn't it?" Kuki smiled.

The phantom just looked at her and bowed his head slightly, giving a small smile.

Kuki couldn't help but stare at his face and wonder about the mask.  
"Why?"

"What?" He asked.

Kuki shrugged. "Why do you train me?"

The phantom looked back at her. "...Let's just say I'm the Angel of Music."

Kuki beamed. Angel of Music?  
Was he really what her father had sent her.

_Kuki:_

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which called to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again  
For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Kids Next Door_

_is there, inside my mind_

_Phantom:_

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the KND is there_

_Inside your mind_

Kuki looked around as they came to a boat.  
"Where are we?" She asked, the phantom stood in the boat and held out his hand for her. The boat was kind of like gondola, it was very small. She sat in it and the phantom stood behind her as he poked at the water to move the boat.

"5 feet under my auditorium. I built all of this when I came to live here." The phantom replied.

"You build this? Even this lake?" She gasped.

The phantom nodded. "To keep out unwanted visitors."

Kuki examined his face, it was stern, yet innocent. He seemed so...mysterious. 

_Kuki:_

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear  
What is that mask you wear?  
_

_Phantom:_

_Nothing to hear_

_My spirit and Your voice_

_Kuki:_

_Your spirit and my voice_

_Both:_

_In one combined_

_The phantom of the KND is there_

_Inside my/your mind_

_Kuki:_

_He's there the phantom of the KND  
Beware the phantom of the KND_

…

Wally ran to Rachel's office, hoping that she had stayed late. Knocking on the door franticly he panted.  
The door opened and Rachel looked at Wally with a worried face.

"Numbuh 4? Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost." She asked.

Wally shook his head. "Numbuh 3, I think she's been taken!"

Rachel lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Numbuh 4?"

Wally shrugged. "I'd just ordered a T.A.X.I so that we could go ou...home, I went up to her room and heard some guys voice behind the door. I couldn't get in so I broke the door open and they'd gone!"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "Numbuh 4, how's that even possible? Did you leave the door at any point?"

Wally shook his head.

"Then how could they have gone? Maybe Numbuh 3 just went home and left her radio on or something." Rachel replied.

"No Numbuh 362 Sir...!" Wally tried to tell her.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't worry Numbuh 4! I'm sure she'll be fine. Like I said, she's probably just gone home or something."

Wally sighed and decided that Rachel must have been right, maybe he was imagining the voice and Kuki didn't want to go to Lime Ricky's with him and had just gone home. If Rachel wasn't worried about it then there obviously wasn't anything to be worried about.  
He sighed and went outside, luckily the T.A.X.I was still waiting.

"Man." He muttered to himself. "This is going to cost me way more than a few toffee logs."

The T.A.X.I driver indeed didn't look too pleased about the long wait. He was definitely going to charge Wally a few more sweets that normal.

Wally jumped into the T.A.X.I. "Home please, 473 Newitt road."


	6. Music of the Night

Kuki stared around, this place was magnificent. She could tell that they were in the sewers, but the smell wasn't bad it was more of a...musky, smoky smell.  
They soon reached a gate that lifted as they came nearer to it. As they went under the large gate Kuki gasped as she saw the room that the had entered.  
Countless candles around the place lit up the room, the walls were stone. The water ended by where concrete steps led up to a stone floor where there was a bed, a desk and many other things. Kuki guessed that this was his lair.  
The phantom steadied the boat as he pulled up by the steps, he then attached it to a cleat which was built into the stone in the side of the top step. He ten jumped out and looked back at Kuki.

_Phantom:_

_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must be homaged_

_In music_

_Music_

_You have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment  
I first heard you sing  
I have needed you with me_

_To serve me to sing_

For my music

_My music_

Night-time sharpens

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defences_

the phantom smiled as he walked closer to Kuki, he held out a hand, which she took. He helped her up and out of the boat.

_Phantom:_

_Slowly, Gently_

_Night unfurls its splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

Kuki was entranced by his hazel eyes which seemed like they had seen more than anyone else had in a lifetime. She turned her head to look at the gate, wondering what was going on back at the theatre...Wally! She'd left him standing. Kuki hoped that he hadn't thought she'd stood him up and gone home. She wasn't what else he would have thought...Kuki just prayed that he wouldn't be too mad at her.  
Her thoughts were disturbed by the Phantom's index finger hooking under her chin and bringing her face to look at him. 

_Phantom:_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender_

_To your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life_

_You knew before_

_Close your eyes_

_Let your spirit start, To soar_

_And you'll live,_

_As you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly,_

_music shall caress you_

_hear it, feel it_

_secretly posses you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know_

_You cannot fight_

_The darkness of the_

_Music of the Night_

__She watched him as he walked around his lair, his eyes focussed on her.  
She suddenly noticed a small wooden theatre, kind of like a puppet theatre. She walked over to it, it was beautiful. It had velvet, red curtains, with a painted floor and variety of backgrounds which could be slid into the back. She also noticed little figures, she picked one up. It was a small, round figure of a boy, with a perfectly carved pilots hat...it was Numbuh 2. Kuki beamed at the small figure. It was so carefully painted too.  
She looked back at the phantom who grinned at her and slowly walked towards her. 

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know_

_You cannot fight_

_The darkness of_

_The music of the night_

__He took her hand and led her to a space near the edge._  
_

_Let your mind start to journey _

_To a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts_

_Of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you _

_where you long to be_

_Only then can you_

_belong to me_

The phantom went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder.

_Phantom:_

_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication_

He took Kuki's hand and lifted it to the part of the mask which was covering his cheek.  
She closed her eyes and ran a hand down the textured plastic.

_Phantom:_

_Touch me, Trust me_

_Savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin_

_Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music_

_That I write_

_The power of the  
Music of the night_

He led her to the wall, where a worn, red velvet was drawn. She looked at it with curiosity then looked at the phantom. He smiled and reached forward, pulling a cord by the curtain. The velvet curtains opened to reveal a very well drawn painting on the stone. A painting of Kuki in a white dress and viel with purple flower buds around her head and a silver locket around her neck.  
Kuki's eyes widened in shock, she felt herself falling backward. Then being caught in strong arms.  
Kuki blinked a few times to see the Phantom above her, her world then went black.

_Phantom:_

_You alone can _

_Make my song take flight  
And help me make  
The music of the Night_


	7. Magical Lasso

**Author's Note:**** Yeah...I should really be doing drama work as my portfolio's due in...tomorrow, but It's just sooo boring that I'm getting distracted by doing this. I'd do my ****_Week Of Parenting_ too if I didn't have writers block of it...if anyone knows any more terrible joys of parenthood (e.g. Lack of sleep, nappies etc) please let me know.**

The next morning, Abby knocked on Kuki's door. Wally had told her that Kuki had gone missing from her room and decided to go and investigate. She knocked on the door...no answer.

"You in there girl?" Abby asked. Still no answer, the door was open, due to Wally kicking it in. Abby stepped in and looked around. The light was still on, Kuki would never leave a light left on when going out of a room, even if she was going out for just a second, or if people were still in there. She was very hot on climate control. It must mean that Kuki was still in there, or something terrible had happened, not giving Kuki time to switch it off.

Abby looked around the room, she then noticed something. Kuki's mirror had a hinge in the frame. She walked over and ran her finger down the frame. She then pushed the opposite side, gasping to find that it opened to reveal a flight of stairs. Abby looked behind her, then slowly began to walk down the stairs, she glanced around, it was dim, the only light was candles hung on the side.  
She got near the bottom of the stairs, finding that they had gotten incredibly steep and slanted. She jumped when a hand grabbed her arm. Spinning around she saw Rachel, who glared at her and dragged her back up the stairs, though the mirror, closing it behind them. She then led Abby out of Kuki's room.

"You know you're not supposed to be in actor's rooms without their permission Numbuh 5, you could get blamed for anything." Rachel sighed, closing Kuki's door and walking toward her office.

"Numbuh 362, what was that place?" Abby asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Nowhere, it's just an old fire escape."

Abby furrowed her eyebrows as Rachel walked away. It definitely wasn't a fire escape, but Rachel obviously didn't want Abby to know too much about it.  
She shrugged to herself and walked to the backstage corridor, where Patton was talking to a group of dancers.

"I heard there's been more sightings of that ghost." Patton stated.

The girls gasped.  
"Ghost?" One girl gasped.

"Have you even seen him Numbuh 60?" Fanny asked.

Patton grinned at her, fumbling with the piece of rope in his hands, and nodded. "Sure, I work backstage, I'm like the gatekeeper here, I'm the first one here and last one to leave. The ghost tends to be there in the dark, I see him on the fly, and in the boxes."

The girls gasped, Abby cocked an eyebrow.

"You should see him, it's disgusting." Patton stated. "Like a scene from Night of the Living Dead."

_Patton:_

_Like yellow parchment is his skin,_

_A great black hole_

_serves as the nose that never grew_

_You must be always on your guard_

Patton tied the end of the rope into a noose and walked toward the dancer creepily.

_Patton:_

_Or he might catch you_

_With his magical lasso_

he dived and put the noose over Fanny, tightening it around her waist. Making a big growling noise.  
"Raa!" He yelled, the girls screamed and giggled.  
Abby rolled her eyes, how were these girls falling for this? He was practically describing the movie Night Of The Living Dead. Patton was tough but if he had seen a ghost Abby highly doubted that he'd be so cool about it.

Patton suddenly stopped laughing when he saw Rachel come in and stare at him coldly.  
Rachel sighed and walked over to them, loosening the noose from Fanny's waist and lifting it over her head. She then forced the rope back into Patton's hand and scowled at him.

_Rachel:_

_Those who speak_

_Of what they know_

_Find to late that_

_Prudence silence is wise_

_Numbuh 60 hold your tongue!_

She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"It's not the waist level you have to worry about. If I were you, I'd keep your hands at the level of your eyes!"

All dancers exchanged confused glances. Rachel stormed off back to her office.  
"Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to work."

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Fanny sneered.

Abby stood next to her and folded her arms. "Something's not right with Numbuh 362."

Abby was right. Rachel was never the grumpy leader, sure she could be strict at times, but she'd never usually get so frustrated, especially with one of her best and most trusted operatives such as Patton.

"Well someone needs to chill out." Fanny sighed.

Abby stared in the direction of Rachel's office. She walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in?" Rachel called.

Abby opened the door to see Rachel sat at her desk, hundreds of paper work in front of her, she had her elbow propped on the table and was resting her head in her hand.

"Is everything okay Numbuh 362 Sir?" Abby asked.

Rachel nodded. "Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

Abby shrugged. "Numbuh 5 just thinks you've been acting a little weird. You seem stressed. Is there anything Numbuh 5 can help you with?"

"No, thanks anyway Numbuh 5." Rachel smiled.

Abby took another step closer. "Why did you get so worked up over Numbuh 60 talking about that phantom?"

Rachel shrugged.

"You know something about it, Numbuh 5 knows you do." Abby stated, Rachel looked up and her. Abby sighed. "What's it all about?"

Rachel shook her head. "I can''t tell you Numbuh 5, maybe you'll find out eventually, maybe not. Just...don't worry about it."

Rachel smiled and Abby nodded.  
"Oh, Numbuh 362, have you seen Numbuh 3? Nobody's seen her and Numbuh 4's driving us mad worrying."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Maybe she stayed at her Grandma's or something, she does that a lot."

Abby nodded. "Thanks."  
She walked out, closing the door behind her. Abby then gave a sigh. Again, Rachel wasn't telling the truth, she seemed to pull her lip to one side when she lied, and she did when Abby asked of Kuki's whereabouts.


	8. I remember   stranger than you dreamt it

Kuki murmered as her eyes flickered and awoke.

She lifted her head to look around. She was on the most comfortable bed that she'd ever lay in.  
The covers were a beautiful plum colour with Arabian style velvet patterns and pictures. Kuki ran her finger down the edge of the blanket, feeling the velvet clash with cotton. She then sat up, looking around in the dim candlelight. She pushed aside a silk lace curtain to stand up and get out of bed. Looking around, she ran through her head of where she was.  
This place was amazing.

_Kuki:_

_I remember there was mist_

_Swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake_

_There were candles all around_

_And on the lake there was a boat  
And in the boat there was a man_

She looked at the desk to see the Phantom, her angel sat writing on a piece of paper.  
He looked up at her and gave a small smile, then turned back to concentrate on what he was writing.  
She walked over to him and leant over his shoulder to see him writing some sort of poem. Letters and musical notes were doodled around it.  
She placed her hands on his shoulders to get a better look. He seemed to relax under her touch. She looked down at him, staring at the hidden face. She seemed to know him...well, of course she knew him, he'd taught her to sing over the last few months.  
She couldn't help but wonder why he had to hide his face. 

_Kuki:_

_Who was that shape _

_in the shadow?_

_Who's is the face _

_in the mask?  
_

Curiosity got the better of her, she had to see her teachers face. Slowly, she brought her hand up to his face and pulled off the white mask. The minute she took it off he flipped. Covering his face hastily to try and hide it from her.  
Kuki gasped at the sight (**A.N. Yet I'm not going to tell you what that sight was yet cause I'm mean...those who know phantom of the opera, it's not quite what it is in the story so NO! You do not know, I shall cruelly keep you in the dark about it until later in the story)**. He turned to her with a face of rage and shoved her out of the way to escape from her. She fell backwards. Muffling a yell, she bit her lip and stared up at him.

_Phantom:_

_Damn you!  
You little prying pandora!_

_You little demon!  
Is this what you wanted to see?_

_Curse you!  
You little lying delilah!  
You little viper!  
Now you cannot ever be free_

_Damn you,_

_Curse you,_

The phantom kept his hands over his face as he slumped into his chair, leaning his elbows on his desk with humiliation and sorrow. His eye looked in her direction, then closed tight, as if imagining nothing had happened.

_Phantom:_

_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look?_

_Or bare to think of me?_

_This loathesome gargoyle_

_who burns in hell_

_but secretly_

_yearns for heaven_

_secretly, secretly_

_...oh Kuki_

Fear can turn to love

_You'll learn to see, to find that kid_

_behind the monster_

_this, repulsive carcass_

_who seems a beast but secretly_

_dreams of beauty_

_secretly_

_secretly, _

_...Oh Kuki._

She heard him sniffing. Not sure if he was crying or not, she stood up, speechless.  
She took a step to her angel and handed him the mask which she had taken off.  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
He took it from her and placed it back on his face. He then looked up at her, locking eyes with her and giving a small, unsure smile.  
Kuki's eyes suddenly filled with happiness. She beamed, wrapping her arms around him. He wasn't mad at her. She was terrified that he'd be angry with her and feared what might happen if she had upset him.

He stood up and wriggled out of her grasp, he then faced her.  
"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

He held out his hand, which she slowly took, in silence, they made their way back to the mirror of Kuki's room. Neither said anything...as they didn't know what to say to one another, for mixed emotions filled both of their heads.


	9. Notes

**Author's Note: This is one of my favorite songs in POTO, well I've got lik three, four...but this is one of them...just thought you might like to know. Sorry if it's a little slow to read.**

The Phantom escorted Kuki to her room, she stepped though her mirror and gazed around her room. The phantom followed her in and stared at the photos on her dressing table mirror.  
Kuki perched on her stool and watched him. A loud shouting was heard outside Kuki's door. The phantom stood up and walked to Kuki's door, listening against it.

"What do you mean Numbuh 5's taking Numbuh 3's place if she doesn't come back!" Lizzie shouted.

"They're best friends and I heard Abby practising Numbuh 3's lines with her, so she'll more or less know them." Hoagie replied.

Gabe continued. "Plus you've got the part as the grandma Lizzie, we don't have a stand in for that part."

"But still, I can't believe I was given a lower part than her! I'm way more talented...and prettier and a better singer and dancer and..." Lizzie listed. "Plus Nigie would have wanted me to have a bigger part, this theatre _is _dedicated to him right?"

Gabe sighed. "Lizzie, we need you to play your part...we want to give everyone a chance."

Lizzie tutted. "Well then, maybe I'll just disappear too!"  
With that, Kuki and her angel heard storming down the stairs with Hoagie and Gabe running after her.

The phantom sighed and shrugged, looking at Kuki.  
"Never act like that...it's not very attractive." He stated.

Kuki nodded. "I never would."

"Well anyway, I have to go." He said. Placing an index finger under her chin. He then went behind the mirror and stared as he closed the hinge.  
Kuki sighed and stood up. Walking to the mirror and staring at it.

The phantom stared back through the mirror. He could see her, but she couldn't see him. He sighed and walked back to his lair.  
After his journey, he sat down at his desk and pulled out some sheets of paper, he began to write.

Two hours later Hoagie walked up the corridor with a glum look on his face. He walked into his office and groaned. It was the night of their new show, Kuki was missing and Lizzie had walked out...now they had to find another grandma as well as replacing Abby for Kuki's part.  
He looked down at the floor where he saw a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and read it. His eyes widened. He gasped and stormed out of the room.

_Hoagie:_

_Mystery of the opening night_

_It's a mystery of sopranos flight_

_Mystified the kids magazines say_

_Mystified, we suspect foul play_

_Bad news on sopranos spree_

_First Numbuh 3 then Lizzie_

_Still, at least the seats get sold_

_I could get so many yippers with that gold_

Hoagie sighed as he realised what an adult he was acting...organised, money thirsty and work obsessed.

_What a way to run a business_

_Spare me these unending trials_

_Half the cast disappears_

_But the kids still cheer_

_Theatre!  
To hell with plays and pantos_

_Have a problem_

_And your sure to have a hit_

He heard his college muttering angrily to himself as he walked down the corridor. He'd run after Lizzie and had just returned to his office. Gabe looked up at Hoagie and scowled.

_Gabe:_

_Damn they all_

_Will they all walk out?_

_This is damnable_

_Hoagie:  
_

_Shh! Dude! Don't shout_

_It's publicity_

_And the take is Vast_

_Free publicity_

_Gabe:_

_But we have no cast!_

Hoagie held up the note that was found in his office. "Numbuh 74.239, have you seen the cue?"  
Gabe held up a similar piece of paper. Hoagie nodded. "Woah, you got one too?"  
Gabe nodded and opened his paper to read it aloud.

"Dear Numbuh 74.239..." He began.

_Gabe:_

_The last show was a splendid pleasure_

_Numbuh 3 was, in a word, sublime_

_We are hardly bereft now that Lizzie's left_

_On that note_

_That divas a disaster_

_Must you cast her while she's far from her prime_

Hoagie tutted and read his aloud to Gabe.

_Hoagie:_

_Numbuh 2, just a brief reminder_

_**My**__ salary has not been paid_

_Leave candy in box five_

_And the show will revive_

_P.T.O._

_No-one likes a debtor so it's better _

_if my orders are obeyed._

The two shrugged and walked together down the corridor

_Both:_

_Who would have the nerve to send this?_

_Someone with a puerile brain_

_Gabe:_

_These are both signed the P_

_Hoagie:  
_

_just who is he?  
_

_Both:  
_

_Phantom?_

_Hoagie:_

_That's totally shocking_

_Gabe:_

_He is mocking our position_

_Hoagie:_

_In addition he wants candy_

_Gabe:_

_What a funny apparition_

_Both:_

_To expect a large retainer he is quite insane!_

They then heard a voice of distress and annoyance coming from the entrance behind them.  
Both turned to see a blonde boy strutting towards them.

_Wally:_

_Where is she?_

"Who? Lizzie?" Gabe asked.

_Wally:_

_No I mean Kuki! _

_Where is she?_

_Gabe:  
_

_How should we know?_

Wally snarled.

_Wally:_

_I want an answer!  
Didn't you send me this note?_

He held up a piece of paper, which he'd found at the tree house.

"What are you talking about dude?" Hoagie shrugged.

_Gabe:_

_Of course not!_

_Wally:_

_She's not with you then?_

_Hoagie:_

_Of course not!  
_

Gabe shook his head. "We haven't seen her."

_Wally:_

_Guys! Don't argue!  
Isn't this the letter you wrote?_

Hoagie sighed.  
_Hoagie:_

_What is it that we're meant to have wrote?_

"Written." Gabe corrected him. Hoagie glared at him and then looked at the note. Reading it aloud.

"Don't worry about Numbuh 3, the angel of music has her under his wing. If I were you, I wouldn't make an attempt to see her again."

Wally looked up, "If you didn't write it then who did?"

_Lizzie:_

_Where is he?  
_

She bellowed as she walked in with rage.

_Gabe:_

_Lizzie, your back!_

_Lizzie:_

_That stupid blonde kid_

_where is he!_

She then glared at Wally

_Lizzie:_

_I have your letter_

_I letter which I really resent_

She held up some paper that had been posted under her house door.

_Gabe:_

_And did you send it?_

_Wally:_

_Of course not!_

Hoagie stood by his friends side and shook his head. "As if he would!"

_Lizzie:_

_You didn't send it?_

_Wally:_

_Of course not!  
_

"What's going on?" Gabe asked in confusion with all of the notes being found.

_Lizzie:_

_So what you're saying_

_Is that this wasn't the letter you sent?_

_Wally:_

_Well what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_

He snatched the letter from the girl and opened it, scanning the words.  
"Your days at the KND theatre are numbered. Numbuh 3 can sing so much better than you. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place!"

Lizzie scoffed in anger.  
Gabe looked at her. "So you are staying to do the show tonight right?"

"What's the point if I won't be noticed in the right role?" Lizzie sighed.

"Look, we promise, you can have the lead! We need you Lizzie!" Gabe replied. "Right Numbuh 2?"

Hoagie nodded reluctantly.  
Lizzie smiled. "Well I don't want to hear about Numbuh 3 for the rest of the day."

Rachel then appeared from her office.  
_Rachel:_

_Numbuh 3 has returned_

Hoagie sighed. "About time. Where is she now?"

_Rachel:_

_I thought it best she was alone_

_She needed rest_

Wally stepped forward. "Can I see her?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, give her some space."

Hoagie raised an eyebrow, "Will she be okay to sing tonight?"

_Rachel:_

_Here, I have a note_

_Lizzie/Gabe/Hoagie:_

_Let me see it!  
_

Rachel took her hand away from the three trying to take the note. She handed it to Wally, who read out clearly.

"Fellow KND. I have now sent you several notes telling you how my Theatre is to be run. As this is my home, I call the shots..."

_Phantom:_

_...Numbuh 3 has now returned to you_

_And I am anxious her career shall progress_

_In your new production of 'Old Adults'_

_You will therefore cast Lizzie as the pageboy_

_And put Numbuh 3 in the role of countess_

_The role of the countess calls for charm and appeal_

_And the role of pageboy is silent, which makes my casting_

_in a word...ideal..._

"...I shall watch the performance from my favourite seat in box 5 which _will _be kept empty for me." Wally read. "Should these commands be ignored. You can only hold yourself responsible for the consequences."

Lizzie pouted. "Well I'd better go! If I'm not _needed_!"

"No! Lizzie!" Gabe yelled. "We're not following orders from some GHOST! Lizzie's playing the lead...Numbuh 3 is the page boy!"

"Are you sure about that Numbuh 74.239?" Rachel asked.

Gabe nodded. "We need the cast members."

Rachel sighed. "Good luck with that...I hope he goes easy on you."


	10. Why have you brought me here?

**Author's Note:**** Vote on my poll to decide when you should find out the Phantom's identity.  
Plus another little note, another one of my favourite songs in POTO :-)**

Kuki heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see a smiling Rachel.

"Hi Numbuh 3, good to see you're back. People were worrying about you being away for so long." Rachel told her.

Kuki gave a guilty smile. "Sorry."

"No problem." Rachel chuckled. "I've just come to give you your hours warning. The doors open in 45 minutes. Plus I wanted to let you know that we're having a party when all the guests leave."

"Okay Thanks. Great, sounds fun." Kuki replied. She closed the door and walked to her closet. Pulling out her clothes of the pageboy.  
She placed them on and then sat down to do her make-up.

…

The show finally began, Wally sat in box 5. Gabe and Hoagie were in the box opposite.  
The audience laughed at the actions on stage. Rachel was in box 9, at the back of the theatre. Wally grinned as Kuki pranced across the stage, even though she wasn't singing or speaking, she still looked so graceful and proffessional.

Backstage, Lizzie was complaining of a bad throat. Numbuh 72 had gone out and brought her some anti chloraseptic spray.  
Fanny placed Lizzie's throat spray on the props table for when Lizzie came back from her scene.  
Patton, who was eyeing Fanny up from the fly. He frowned in curiosity when Fanny walked away and he saw a black gloved hand take the throat spray, replacing it with another. He furrowed his eyes and made his way towards the props table to see who it was.  
When he reached the table, nobody was anywhere to be seen.

No more than 4 minutes later Lizzie's singing was interupted by a booming voice of rage which projected from the back of the theatre throughout the auditorium and on stage.  
"Did I not instruct that box 5 was to be kept empty!"

Kuki gasped. "It's him." She whispered. Looking up at the figure stood in box 9.

Lizzie spun and glared at her. "Don't you remember you're not supposed to speak? You little toad?"

Kuki pursed her lip.  
"A toad Lizzie? Well maybe it's you who is the toad." The phantom muttered to himself.  
Rachel looked up at him and sighed with sorrow. There'd be plenty of questions about this tomorrow.

Patton, hearing the Phantom's voice, ran up to the back of the theatre, towards box 9. When he reached it, he saw a black cape turn the corner.  
He sighed and whispered to himself. 'Let's see who this 'phantom' really is."  
He followed him quietly.

In the commotion, Lizzie went backstage.  
"Numbuh 86, where's my throat spray?" Lizzie croaked dramatically.

Fanny went and picked up the bottle. Lizzie opened her mouth and Fanny sighed, spraying it down the throat.  
Lizzie then walked back on stage.

"Okay." She nodded at the orchestra, who began to play again.  
Lizzie began to sing, but before she reached the high note at the end of the first verse, she let out a loud and deep croak.

She gasped, members of the audience tittered. Trying to ignore, she carried on, only to croak again.  
Before she knew it, she couldn't talk. Only croak. She burst into tears and ran backstage. The crowd was in fits of laughter.  
Hoagie and Gabe gasped, running from their boxes to the front of the stage.  
"Drop the curtain!" Hoagie hissed. The curtain of the stage dropped, leaving only Hoagie and Gabe in view.

"I'm really sorry about that guys." Gabe said. "The show will carry on in just a minute, where the duchess will be played by Numbuh 3."

The crowd cheered.  
Rachel gave a sigh of relief, that Phantom hadn't done anything too drastic, and now that he'd gotten his way maybe he'd make his presence unknown again. She stood up and made her way backstage to help Kuki out getting dressed quickly.  
Wally looked around and slowly sat down in his seat. Unsure if it really was the Phantom or some kid with a sick sense of humour.

The curtain reopened. Showing a stage of dancers.  
Backstage, Patton stood on a plank above the stage, looking around. He'd followed the boy with the cape to here and had now lost track of him.  
He heard a creak and turned around to see that he was face to face with a white mask. He gaped and took steps backward, remembering that the wood ended. If he went back any more, he'd fall.  
The phantom grabbed his collar and sneered in his face. "Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?"

The dancers leapt around the stage. They were then suddenly stopped as a body fell from above and landed on stage with a thud.

"Numbuh 60!" Fanny screamed. Running to his side.

Patton yelled as he tried to move. He looked at the plank he had been stood on and saw the phantom staring down at him. He then disappeared into the shadows.  
"The Phantom! The mask!" He cried, pointing above him. Fanny looked up but saw nothing.

"Someone call the KND first aid!" Gabe yelled. "People, it was just an accident. Please just stay in your seats."

The kids in the audience panicked and stood up, running around screaming mindlessly.  
Wally left his box, running to Kuki's dressing room. He knocked quickly and it was opened by Rachel.

"Numbuh 4, what's all this noise? What's going on?" Rachel asked.

Wally walked in to face Kuki. "Kuki, you can't go up there, Patton's just fallen off the fly."  
Kuki was wearing a gold, elizabethan dress, her hair was curled neatly, her cheeks were bright pink and her lips blood red. She had gotten ready very fast.

She put a hand to her mouth. "Is he okay?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know, but he said some Phantom did it. What's all this crud about?"

Rachel ran out of the door to get to Patton. Kuki bit her lip. She looked at the mirror, where she heard a whisper.

"What was that?" Wally asked.

Kuki grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. "Come on, we're not safe here!"

Kuki dragged him through the crowds and up a huge flight of stairs.

_Wally:_

_Why have you brought me here?_

_Kuki:_

_We can't go back there!_

_Wally:_

_We must return_

_Kuki:_

_He'll kill you!  
His eyes will find us there_

_Wally:_

_Kuki don't say that_

_Kuki:_

_Those eyes that burn_

_Wally: _

_Don't even think it_

_Kuki:_

_If he had to kill_

_One thousand men_

_The Phantom of the KND would kill_

_Wally:_

_It's just a story Kuki_

_Kuki:_

_and kill again_

_Wally:_

_There is no Phantom of the KND_

Kuki let go of his hand and Wally ran after her as they continued up the stairs.

_Kuki:_

_My god_

_Who is this kid?_

_Wally:_

_My god_

_Who is this kid?_

_Kuki:_

_Who hunts to kill?_

_Wally:_

_A mask of death_

_Kuki:_

_I can't escape from him_

_Wally:_

_Whose is that voice we heard?_

_Kuki:_

_I never will_

_Wally:_

_That eerie breath_

_Both:_

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the KND_

_Is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

They walked out onto the rooftop, Kuki stared at the view, trying to calm down. Wally stared at her.

_Wally:_

_There is no Phantom of the KND_

She spun to look at him.

_Kuki:_

_Wally I've been there!  
To his world of unending light_

_To that world where the daylight dissolves_

_into darkness_

_darkness_

_Wally I've seen him_

_Could I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever forget that face_

_Which is now so distort_

_It is hardly a face_

_in that darkness?_

_Darkness_

She sighed as she thought, walking forward and memorising the Phantom's lair.

_Kuki:_

_But his voice_

_Filled my spirit  
With a strange, sweet sound_

_For that night, there'd be music in my mind_

_And through music my soul_

_began to soar_

_And I heard as I'd always hear before_

_Wally:_

_What you heard_

_Was a dream and nothing more_

_Kuki:_

_Yet in his eyes_

_All the sadness of the world_

_Those deep brown eyes_

_That both threaten and adore_

Unbeknown to them both, hiding behind a statue was the Phantom, listening in on their conversation.

Wally sighed as he stared at his best friend. She seemed so sad, and scared.

"Kuki." He whispered.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his cheek on her shoulder. 


	11. All I ask of you

**Author's Note:**** Please remember to vote on my poll.  
I've just discovered that I was a KND member, my friend asked me if I could remember something when I was 12 and I was just like...erm...no...anyway, yeah! Woo!**

Kuki blinked and turned to look at him. Why was he acting so weird. They're eyes met...something was different about his eyes. They seemed soft and caring.  
He gave a small, warm smile. Kuki turned to face him. He led her away from the edge of the roof and stopped near the door.

_Wally:_

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

Kuki smiled as he took her hands in his. Holding them tightly, transferring his body heat to hers.

_Kuki:_

_Say you'll love me _

_Every waking moment_

_Turn my head, with talk_

_Of summertime_

_Say you need me  
With you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say  
Is true  
That's all I ask of you_

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she shivered in the cold evening air.

_Wally:_

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no-one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

__Kuki pulled back to stare back at him.

_Kuki:_

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me_

_To guard me and to guide me_

_Wally:_

_Then say you'll share with me_

_One love, One lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too_

_Kuki, that's all I ask of you_

_Kuki:_

_Say you'll share with me one love_

_one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Both:_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning_

_Kuki:_

_Say you love_

_Wally:_

_You know I do_

Kuki beamed at Wally.

_Both:_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

Kuki placed her arms around Wally's neck and Wally placed his arms around her waist as he pulled her in and mustered the courage to give her a sweet kiss. Kuki then pulled away.

"Wally, I can't...The angel?" She sighed.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Angel?" 

"My angel, the Phantom." Kuki replied.

Wally was silent for a moment as he thought. He smiled. Then leant down and pecked her on the lips before she could protest. "Don't worry about him. I'm here to look after you."  
She couldn't help but close her eyes and smile as Wally pulled her into a hug.  
She then pulled back and took Wally's hand.

_Kuki:_

_I must go_

_They'll wonder where I am_

_Come with me Wally_

_Wally:_

_Kuki, I love you_

_Kuki:_

_I need to get to stage now_

_Meet me at the door_

_Wally:_

_Then soon, you'll be beside me_

_Kuki:_

_You'll guard me and you'll guide me_

They went inside to see what was going on with the show. How Patton was and if they were going to redo it.  
From behind the statue, the Phantom stepped out and looked at the door that Kuki and Wally had stepped through. He sighed sadly.

_Phantom:_

_I gave you my music_

_Made your song take wing_

_and now..._

_Now you've repayed me_

_Denied me and betrayed me_

_He was bound to love you_

_When he heard you sing...Kuki_

In his head, he could hear the two young lovers song over and over again.

_Wally + Kuki:_

_Say you'll share me with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning_

The phantom snarled and ran over to the angel statue at the edge of the roof. He jumped onto it and stood in-between the wings. Staring at moon base around him.

_Phantom:_

_You will curse the day_

_You did not do_

_All that the Phantom_

_asked of you_


	12. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**** Sorry I haven't updated since forever, I've had such a hectic week, it's my performing arts exam on Wednesday so I've been constantly practising. Anyway you don't want to hear about that. I'll update my week of parenting when I get over my writers block for it. Thanks for reviewing anyway :-)**

P.S. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!

Kuki and Wally walked down backstage hand in hand to find it was empty.  
When Kuki heard a crowds chatter, she let go of Wally's hand to follow the sound. Wally followed her. Kuki soon walked to the entrance to see the actors and crew stood on the steps of the entrance outside, a KND ambulance drove off and the crowd began to disperse.

"Numbuh 362," Kuki asked, walking up to her boss and friend. "Was that Numbuh 60?"

Rachel nodded. "Numbuh 86 has gone with him. She'll call when she can."

"But he'll be okay?" Wally asked, pushing through the crowd to stand behind Kuki and placed his hands on her arms.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, they're just worried he's got a few breaks" Rachel replied as she glanced at Wally and then at his hands, "...am I missing something with you two?"

Wally gave a shy smile as Kuki thought, she then shook her head as she pushed him off. "No."  
Wally raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a confused look. She looked back at him blankly, then turned back to Rachel.

"Anyway," Rachel sighed, turning to address the crowd. "What about the party?"

The crowd cheered.

"Come on in guys," Rachel chuckled. "Numbuhs 2 and 74.239 have spent this whole time getting things ready."

The crowd re-entered the building to see the entrance hall set out as a dance floor.  
Kuki beamed and zoomed inside to examine the place. She then felt a hand on hers and turned to see a confused and upset looking Wally.  
He pulled her aside to stand by the steps and doorway of the stalls.

"Numbuh 3, what did you mean then?" He asked, sounding really hurt.

Kuki blinked. "What?"

"All of that on the rooftop and then...with Numbuh 362."

"Oh." Kuki bit her lip. "I don't think we should tell anyone about us."

"What? Why?" Wally gasped.

She shook her head. "I just...don't think we should."  
She didn't want to tell him, but she didn't want to put Wally in danger of the Phantom's grip.

He sighed. "I guess so."  
Kuki checked that she wasn't in anyone's view, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you."

He gave a small smile and Kuki chuckled. "I'd better go get changed...and I need my mask."

…

"Numbuh 2!" Gabe chuckled as he walked up to Hoagie.

Hoagie turned from talking to Rachel and beamed. "Numbuh 74.239!"

_Gabe:_

_Numbuh 2, what a splendid party_

_So great that everyone gave a cheer_

_Hoagie:_

_Quite a night_

_I'm impressed_

_Gabe:_

_Well we did our best_

_Both:_

_Here's to us_

_The toast to all the city_

_Gabe:_

_What a pity that the Phantom_

_Can't be here_

_Everyone:_

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world_

_Will never find you  
_

Rachel smiled at she looked at the beautiful dresses and masks of the girls, and how smart the boys looked. The party was turning out better than they had all expected.  
The crowds of people laughed and chatted.

…

Wally waited outside Kuki's door, he was wearing jeans with a white shirt and black half mask.  
Kuki's door opened. She appeared with a beautiful knee length sky blue dress. Her hair was up in a bun and her mask was grey with black lace and a black feather on the side.

"You look amazing." Wally beamed.

"Thanks, you look great too." Kuki giggled.

Wally sighed as they walked down the corridor. "So, why don't you want anyone to know about us?"

"Forget it Wally." Kuki sighed. She then smiled up at him.

_Kuki:_

_Think of it_

_We're secretly Dating_

_So just walk around with pride_

_Just think of it_

_Wally:_

_But why is it secret?_

_What have we to hide?_

_Kuki:  
_

_Please let's not fight_

_Wait till the time is right_

_Wally:  
_

_Kuki you're free_

_Listen to me_

_It's just us, it's not a crime._

He ran a hand down Kuki's cheek. Kuki blushed at how romantic he was being. He grinned and lifted her chin, leaning in slowly. Kuki pulled away.

"Wally, don't. They'll see." She pulled back.

Wally sighed. "Let them see, it never used to bother you being with me when nothing was happening between us. What's up with it now?" 

_Wally:_

_Kuki What are you afraid of?_

_Kuki:_

_Let's not argue_

_Please pretend_

_You will understand in time_

_Wally:_

_Let's not argue_

_I can only hope_

_I'll understand in time_

"Come on." Kuki giggled. "Dance with me."

Wally smiled and followed her to the middle of the floor where kids were dancing.  
He beamed as he spun her around. Feeling so great that he was dancing with his new girlfriend. He plucked up the courage to try and kiss her again, this time she accepted and kissed him back.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the crowd turned to see an unknown figure slowly walking down the steps.


	13. Why So Silent?

They stared at the dark figure coming down the steps.  
He glanced around at everyone and gave a wide grin. Kuki gasped as she stared at the skull shaped mask and the slick black hair, the long black cape and the piercing brown eyes.

"It's him." She whispered to Wally, gripping his arm. He looked up and put his other arm around her.

_Phantom:_

_Why so silent Kids Next Door?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me Kids Next Door?_

_I have written you a musical_

_Here I bring the finished score_

_Of my new masterpiece  
Fondest greetings to you all  
A few instructions before your rehearsals start  
_

Wally let go of Kuki and stepped back. Walking slowly away to get around the back and find out who this 'so called Phantom was'.

_Phantom:_

_Lizzie must be taught to act  
Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage  
Numbuh 2 should lose some weight_

_Child obesity is getting a mess  
And my managers must learn  
That their place is in the office_

_Not the arts_

As for the star, Numbuh 3  
No doubt she'll do her best

_It's true her voice is good but_

_should she want to progress  
She still has much to learn  
If pride will let her return to me  
Her teacher, her teacher  
_

Kuki took a breath and stepped forward to look at her phantom. He turned and looked at her, slowly walking towards her. He then furrowed his eyebrows and shouted.

_Phantom:_

_Your chains are still mine!  
You belong to me!_

Kuki gasped and held her breath, he knew about her and Wally.  
Wally ran the opposite side of them. He growled as he saw this guy shouting at Kuki, he ran towards him.  
The phantom turned around and gave a tut and a smirk. He threw something to the floor, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Wally coughed and spluttered in it. It saw a cape going out of sight and ran to follow it. He followed it into a...wall...?  
The phantom gave a push on one of the slabs on the wall and it revolved like some secret door. Wally followed it and found himself stood in a maze of mirrors. He looked around in confusion and caught a glimpse of the masked figure in one of the reflections. He spun in numerous directions, but couldn't figure out where he was. The masked boy then held up a rope. Wally began to pant, he couldn't save himself and protect Kuki if he didn't know where this guy was.  
He jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking at his reflection he saw Rachel staring at him. She pulled on his hood and led him out of the mirror room. Wally found himself in the auditorium.  
Once they were out she gave a sigh and began to walk away, leaving him standing there.

"Numbuh 362, wait!" Wally called. She sighed and carried on, Wally ran after her. "Who was that?"

"Numbuh 4, I don't know any more than anyone else!" She said firmly.

Wally shook his head and ran in front of her to block her path. "That's not true!"

"There's been too many accidents already Numbuh 4!" Rachel scowled.

Wally frowned. "Is that _my_ fault? Numbuh 362, please! Tell me what this guys doing here."

Rachel sighed. "Come on, in my office."

Wally walked into Rachel's office and sat down on the chair in front of her desk. Rachel locked her door and sat down.  
"Okay...You want to know, I'll tell you..."

**A/N:**** Mwah haha! Cliffy! Now it's up to you guys whether you find out the phantom's identity next or not. Vote on my poll to help me decide :-)**


	14. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to all of you for voting on my poll...here's what you asked for...**

Rachel sighed and shook her head.  
"I...I don't know what's happened to him." She whispered. "He used to be so...normal...ish."

Wally stared and listened intently.  
"Who is it Numbuh 362, it's not actually a ghost is it."

Rachel shook her head. "No, he's more or less as alive as you or me...he just doesn't feel like he does."

Wally cocked an eyebrow. "Who is he Numbuh 362?"

Rachel took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Numbuh 1."

_(Dun Dun DUUUUUUN!)_

"What!" Wally exclaimed.

Rachel put her finger to her lips. "Shh! It's Numbuh 1 okay?"

Wally sat in thought. "What do you mean? Isn't Numbuh 1 in...?"

"No." Rachel sighed. "He was going to the galactic KND but...his ship...it exploded...He contacted me and I managed to get there and save him...I would have told everyone and his parents and stuff but he was so ashamed that he hadn't made it to galactic KND, he thought he'd failed and didn't want people to think he was a failure."

Wally bit his lip. Taking all of the information in. "But, that dude had hair..."

Rachel chuckled. "and I told him that wig wouldn't fool anyone. He wanted to take any measures to stop people from recognising him."

Wally snorted. "That's what that poncey mask is about?"

Rachel bit her lip, then nodded. "...yep."

"Why's he suddenly gone so...evil?" Wally asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I can only guess it's the fumes from whatever it was that blew the ship up got to his head."

Wally nodded. "I guess, what's with the obsession with Numbuh 3?"

Rachel shrugged again. "He'd always fathered her, maybe when he heard her father died he thought she needed him."

Wally frowned. "Well I don't want him having anything to do with Kuki. He is my old leader but...he's not the same...I mean he could have killed Numbuh 60. He'd never do that. He's dangerous."

"I understand what you mean." Rachel replied. "But there's not much you can do to stop him."

…

Kuki was sat on her bed, staring in the mirror, staring at her phantom who was stood in her mirror.  
"You could have really hurt Numbuh 60, he's okay but..."

"Well he's fine." Nigel said firmly. "I don't want you talking to Numbuh 4."

"Numbuh 1 he's my best friend I..." Kuki said timidly.

"Well you were being far more than friendly on the rooftop!" Nigel scolded.

Kuki pursed her lips and looked away.

"If it wasn't for Numbuh 362, you wouldn't have had the chance to talk to him again after he followed me towards my lair." Nigel narrowed his eyes at her. "If you want to get any better then you have better things to think about than Numbuh 4!"

"But..." Kuki whispered.

"No buts!" Nigel interrupted.

Kuki stared back at him and whispered. "What's happened to you?"

A knock on the door made them turn from one another and look.  
"Kuki, you in there?" Wally's voice said from behind the door.

Nigel sighed irritably. "Get rid of him."

"What do you want Wally?" Kuki asked.

Wally stayed quiet for a minute. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to go out anywhere." Kuki told him.

"...That's fine, just open the door, what's going on in there?" Wally replied.

Kuki stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and stared at Wally, who frowned at her.  
"What?" He asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kuki shook her head. "N...No, sorry, I was just thinking about something else."

He then gave a small sigh of relief. "Phew, thought you were mad at me. Anyway, can I come in."

Kuki looked back at her mirror, where Nigel was still stood glaring. She looked back and shook her head. "Actually, I'd rather just go to bed now."

Wally shrugged, giving her a look of suspicion. "Okay...well, listen...do you know who this phantom guy actually is?"

Kuki held her breath. "Sure, he's my angel of music."  
She smiled, knowing that Nigel would be pleased with her.

"No Kuki, he's..." Wally started.

Kuki sighed going to close the door. "Wally, I just want to go to bed, I'm real tired."

He stopped the door. "He's dangerous Kuki, I don't want to leave you alone when he's here."

Kuki gave a small smile. "That's really sweet, but it's okay. He won't hurt me."

"I don't want him to take you again." Wally said, taking her hand.

Kuki shook her head. "Honestly, I'm fine...anyway, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Wally stooped her once more. "Night."  
He kissed her on the forehead and gave her a sweet, shy smile. Kuki smiled back and couldn't help but blush as she closed the door.

She turned to see the boy in the mask glaring at her.  
"Did I mention that I nearly killed him? I could actually do it!"

Kuki gasped. "No!...Numbuh 1 what's happened to you? Numbuh 4 was one of your best friends, why would you kill him?"

Nigel sighed and closed the hinge on the mirror. Leaving Kuki staring at her own reflection. She sat on her bed and began to sob. She feared what had happened to her ex-leader and how much more dominating he had become. She feared for her new boyfriend's life if she continued to love him. She feared if she was in any danger if the phantom got angry with her.  
She lay on her bed and began to doze, a snoring sound woke her up. She followed the sound to her door, opening it she saw Wally sat next to the doorway. Kuki guessed that he was keeping a lookout for the phantom so he didn't enter her room. Wally didn't know about her phantom's own entrance to her room.

She crept past him and walked to the doors of the theatre, finding a T.A.X.I. Sitting in it.

"Back to earth please, Capulet's graveyard." She said to the driver.

Wally awoke with a jump and looked to see Kuki's door open. He panicked and looked inside, noticing that she wasn't present, he ran down the stairs to outside the theatre. He saw Kuki's face in a T.A.X.I and looked around for another one to follow her.

Kuki stepped out of the T.A.X.I and handed the driver two chocolate coins for his pay.  
"Thank you." She said quietly. The T.A.X.I drove off.

She walked through the dark and cold cemetery. Glancing at the gravestones around her.  
She then came to her destination and sat in front of three gravestones.  
"I miss you guys." She said quietly, then gave a chuckle. "Even you mum, I actually miss your lectures."

She stared at her sisters tombstone and sighed. "Mushi, no matter how annoying you were, you always gave great advice, could you help me now? Can I stay with Wally or will Numbuh 1 really hurt him?"

The wind rushed and Kuki could sense her sister's presence.

"I know, but I don't _want_ him to protect me, he could get hurt. Numbuh 1 could get hurt." She replied to the gust of wind.

"What can I do sis?" She asked quietly.

_Kuki:_

_You were once_

_My best companions_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once_

_My friends and family_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed_

_If I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

She ran a finger over the engraving of Genki's name on the middle gravestone. She sighed sadly.

_Kuki:_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you_

_Won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could.  
_

She then placed her head on her sisters plaque and closed her eyes, trying to imagine her sister next to her.

_Kuki:_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cols and momumental_

_Seem for you_

_The wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

_To many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across_

_The wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye_

_Help me say goodbye_

She sobbed as she put her arms around her sisters gravestone, hugging it and imagining it was the human form of her sister. She sighed deeply, despite shivering from the cold Kuki felt at a strange ease while lying with her family of stone plaques. She was relaxed until she heard a twig snap in front of her, she gasped and looked up.


	15. Wandering Child

She looked up to see a figure in the bushes in front of her. A soft soothing voice spoke.

_Phantom:_

_Wandering child_

_So lost, so helpless yearning for my guidance_

Kuki hadn't recognised the voice to to the blowing wind. She squinted to see the face of the figure.

_Kuki:_

_Angel or Father?  
Friend or Phantom?  
Who is it there staring?_

_Phantom:_

_Have you forgotten your angel_

_Kuki:_

_Angel oh speak_

_What endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper?_

_Phantom:_

_Too long your wandered_

_In winter_

_Far from my fatherly gaze_

Kuki inhaled. For some reason, she seemed so on edge with Nigel's small change in personality but still seemed so safe. She stood up and stared at the figure in front of her.

_Kuki:_

_Widely my mind_

_Beats against you_

_Phantom:_

_You resist_

_Both:_

_Yet/But your/my soul obeys_

_Angel of Music_

_You/I denied you_

_Turning from true beauty_

_Angel of music_

_Do not shun me/My protector_

_Come to your/me strange angel_

_Phantom:_

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me angel of music_

Kuki walked towards the figure. Walking towards her ex-leader and now angel.  
The sound of running and the calling of her name made Kuki turn her head.

"Kuki! No!" Wally yelled.

Kuki focused her gaze on him. "Wally?"

He reached her and held onto her arms gently.  
"Kuki, whatever you believe...this guy isn't your father or your angel." He panted. "I know who he is...I don't trust him!"

Kuki was about to question him but they were interrupted by the masked phantom tackling Wally and knocking him to the floor. Wally rolled so that he and Nigel swapped places and Nigel was on the floor, Wally hovering over him. He raised an enraged fist and brought it to Nigel's face. Nigel blocked it and laughed and he blocked more of Wally's punches.

"You can't beat me Numbuh 4! I taught you all of this!" He cackled.

Wally held Nigel's wrists to stop him from attacking him or Kuki.  
"I don't know why you've changed. Or what you want with Numbuh 3, if you want to help her or hurt her." He gasped. "But I'm a better fighter than you and can beat you easily!"

Wally stood up and booted Nigel. He went for another kick but was stopped by Kuki pushing him away.  
"Wally, not like this!" She sobbed.

Wally glared down at Nigel who was staring back at him menacingly. As if ready to fight. Wally sighed and took Kuki's hand.  
"Sorry Numbuh 1." He muttered and led Kuki away. Taking his communicator and ordering a T.A.X.I.

Nigel stood up and stared after them. "Now, let it be war on you both!" 


	16. We have all been blind

The next day, opening night for the new production. Wally gathered Hoagie and Gabe and they listened intently to hear what he had to say. 

Wally kept his voice low as he spoke. 

_Wally:_

_We have all been blind_

_And yet the answer is staring us in the face_

_This could be our chance_

_To outsmart our clever friend_

"You know who he is?" Hoagie asked.

Gabe nodded. "Let us hear it."

_Wally:_

_We shall play him game_

_Perform his work but remember we hold the ace_

_For if Numbuh 3 sings_

_He is certain to attend_

_Hoagie:_

_We'll be certain the doors are barred_

_Gabe:_

_We're certain KND police are there_

_Wally:_

_And be certain they're armed_

_Hoagie, Wally  
Gabe:_

_The curtain calls_

_His reign will end_

Wally walked to Kuki's dressing room and knocked on the door. He then opened it to see Kuki sobbing as she stared into her vanity mirror.

"Kuki, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down next to her.

Kuki looked up at him and shook her head.  
"Wally, I'm scared...please don't make me do this!"

Wally perched next to her on her stool. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was shaking with fear. Kuki turned her gaze to him.

"Wally, he'll take me...I know he will...he won't let me go, Numbuh 1's so angry!"

Wally then put an arm over her shoulders and Kuki continued, as if going into a trance.  
"What I once used to dream, I now dread, if he finds me it won't ever end..."

_Kuki:_

_And he'll always be there_

_Singing songs in my head_

_He'll always be there_

_Singing songs in my head_

She looked down and bit her lip. Wally frowned and lifted her head to face him.

"We can't do this to him Wally! He's our leader!" Kuki sobbed.

Wally sighed. "Not anymore, we don't know who he is anymore. We have to do this if you want him to ever leave you alone."

_Wally:_

_You said yourself_

_That he's nothing but a boy_

_Yet while he's here_

_He will haunt us_

_'Til we're dead_

Kuki shook her head...how could they do this to Numbuh 1?

"Wally? Why?" Kuki sniffed.

Wally sighed. "He won't listen to us, he's dangerous now Kooks. We have to get rid of him. I'm scared he'll hurt you. He's real unpredictable."

_Kuki:_

_Twisted every way_

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life_

_To win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray my friend_

_Who once inspired my voice_

_Should I become his prey_

_Do I have any choice?_

_He'd kill without a thought_

_He's murdered all that's good_

_I know I can't refuse and yet_

_I wish I could_

_Oh God, If I agree_

_What horrors wait for me_

_In this_

_Numbuh 1's theatre?_

Wally placed a hand on her cheek. 

_Wally:_

_Kuki, Kuki_

_Don't think that I don't care_

_But every hope_

_And every prayer_

_Rests on you now_

He pulled her into a hug and kissed gently under her ear lobe.  
"I'll be here the whole time...If he wants to hurt you he has to get through me first."

Kuki smiled at him and nodded.

"5 Minutes girl." Abby said, poking her head around the door.

Kuki sighed and stood up. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good girl." Wally kissed her gently on the lips. "You'll do great...I'll be in box 5."

Kuki nodded and they walked hand in hand toward the stage.

Below the theatre, Nigel was preparing for his entrance. He put on a black mask, along with black clothes.

_Nigel:_

_Steal my fate tonight_

_I hate to have to cut the fun short_

_But the joke's wearing thin_

_Let the audience in_

_Let my great show begin_


	17. Point Of No Return

The show began. Wally sat in box 5, glancing around the room. He scanned numerous KND members armed with splurge guns, splankers and other KND specialist weaponry. He then looked at Hoagie in box 2 with Gabe, who nodded back at him assuringly.  
Wally then sat back and stared at the stage as Kuki entered and began to sing. He gave a proud smile. _That's my girlfriend_, he thought to himself. _I can't believe she's actually with me_.

As Kuki sang, The next person to sing stood forward. However, his voice was different to normal. It was also strangely familiar in a different way. She spun to see Nigel in the costume of Joe, who was playing her partner in this show.

_Nigel:_

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent. _

Nigel put his finger to his lip as Kuki stared at him. Motioning for her not to give away his presence. Kuki quickly glanced up at Wally, who had already noticed his ex-leader and had stood up slightly, staring down cautiously at the stage.

_Nigel  
_

_I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided.  
_

Kuki was amazed, somehow, Nigel knew all of the blocking that had been put in this song and was carrying them out perfectly. She took a deep breath and began to follow her actions that had been blocked for her. She took a step towards Nigel, who was fully dressed in black. His black wig shone and matched the black version of his skull mask.

_Nigel:_

_Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end._

Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks it's door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return? 

Kuki stared at him. His eyes were so easy to get lost in. A sudden rush ran through her. Was it love?  
No, it couldn't be...she loved Wally...didn't she?  
She had always loved Wally, she knew it, Nigel knew it, the rest of the team knew it. After Wally expressed his love for her it only increased her adoration for him. SO what was this feeling that Nigel was sending through her. He took her hand and she felt as if she'd had an electric shock. She closed her eyes, snapped out of her trance, took a breath and began to sing her lines.

_Kuki:_

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence_

_Silence_

Kuki looked up at Wally and shook her head, indicating for him to take no action. This was Numbuh 1, he wouldn't do anything to her. She felt safe on stage with him next to her. She saw Wally's silhouette lower as he understood her actions and sat down.

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenceless and silent_

_Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided_

She turned back to Nigel and smiled. Just deciding to make the most of her time with her old leader. She thought of how much she'd missed him when he left for the galactic KND. She gave him a grin and turned towards the steps of the balcony on stage as she had been blocked. Nigel did the same on the steps opposite.

_Kuki:_

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past the point of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we to wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flame at last consume us?_

__They both reached the top of the stairs and walked towards each other to meet in the middle of the balcony. Their eyes were fixed on one another. 

_Both:_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge has crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've past the point of no return_

As blocked, Nigel spun Kuki around and stopped her when she was facing the audience with her back to him. He placed his arms around her waist.Kuki closed her eyes and listened to Nigel's soft voice.

_Nigel:_

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Lead me save me from my solitude_

_Say you want me with you here beside you_

Kuki opened her eyes, those weren't the words to the song. She turned to face him and glanced at the audience. They had to find out who this phantom truly was. She placed a hand on his face as he sang to her

_Nigel:_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Kuki that's all I ask of..._

She couldn't take it any more. Kuki bit her lip as she pulled his mask from his face. The wig also fell. A member of the KND audience gasped.  
"It's Numbuh 1!"

Another one shouted. "What's happened to his face?"

Nigel stared at Kuki coldly. She looked back at him sympathetically. Nigel made an attempt to hide the severe burns on his face but gave up. Grabbing Kuki's arm and dragging her away.  
Wally stood from his seat. "No!"

He jumped from the box. Grabbing the curtain to prevent his fall as he came down. He landed and ran in the direction the Nigel had taken Kuki but was pulled back by a distressed crowd. By the time he escaped the crowd Nigel or Kuki were nowhere to be seen. She panted and ran over to Rachel.

"Where's he taken her?" He asked.

Rachel was about to dismiss him but changed her mind. "Come with me...I'll show you the way...but keep your hands up by your eye Numbuh 4...Numbuh 1's been busy on his own...he's got perfect aim with a noose."

Wally nodded and followed his supreme leader down a number of corridors that he wasn't even aware of. They finally came to a dead end with a full length mirror. Rachel pushed the edge of the glass like a door and it swung open.  
"Come on." She whispered.

Wally followed.


	18. Down Once More

**Author's Note:**** Okay, nearly the final chapter, this one's pretty long...I've had a load of reviews for this story. Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers I'm glad you enjoyed the story, I wasn't sure how people would take to it as I know some people hate phantom of the opera. I think I've overcomplicated this chapter a little, can you please let me know if it's confused you?  
Hehe, this is fun, I'm typing Phantom of the KND while watching Les miserables (I bought it today, I've seen the 25****th anniversary and bought the 10th, now I'm comparing actors) anyway, I'm boring you now, on with the final chapter...  
**

_Nigel:_

_Down Once More_

_To the dungeon of my black despair_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind_

Nigel dragged Kuki down to his lair and let her go once they had reached the desk. She fell back into his boat and sat in fear of her leaders anger and worried about his actions. He stormed over to a lever which he pulled, a gate fell down quickly, blocking the lake a few metres a few metres from them, stopping anyone getting in, or Kuki from getting out.

_Nigel:_

_Why you ask was I hiding away_

_In this cold and dismal place?_

_Not for just the fun of it_

_But the shame of my abhorrent face!_

_Hounded down by everyone_

_Met with hatred everywhere_

_No kind words from anyone_

_No compassion anywhere_

_Kuki..._

_Why?...Why?_

…...

Not far away, Rachel had brought Wally down the steps and they were now wading through the lake.

_Rachel:_

_Keep your hand at the_

_Level of your eyes_

_Wally:_

_At the level of my eyes_

_Wally's Echo:_

_Level of my eyes_

Rachel stopped as she stared ahead. "Numbuh 4, I'm sorry. I can't go any closer...he freaks out."

"Thanks Numbuh 362." Wally said, continuing to walk.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 362 called. Wally turned around. "Be careful okay, he's not the moral, calm leader he used to be."

Wally gave a smirk. "When's Numbuh 1 ever been calm?"

Rachel kept her serious facial expression and began to walk backwards. The fear shown in her eyes.  
Wally chuckled nervously and turned, continuing to wade down the lake.

"I'll send help if you don't come back in 15 minutes Numbuh 4." Rachel stated.

Wally stopped in his tracks and turned to face her again. "It's Numbuh 1, stop worrying."

"No, Numbuh 4, he's not...not any more." Rachel sighed. "He's changed too much."

Wally turned again and continued to wade. He heard Rachel wading away in the opposite direction. He soon glanced behind him to see that she was no longer in sight. Wally sighed and took another step. Suddenly, the floor disappeared underneath him. He gasped in fear as he sank lower in the water. Frantically, he kicked his arms and legs. Still he sank. He began to fear for his own life. Reminding himself that he couldn't swim and that he'd probably run out of oxygen in just a few minutes.  
Determination then rushed into his brain, he had promised that he'd look after Kuki, that's what he was going to do. He used the wall to pull himself up, and soon got to waist level water once again. He looked up to see a flickering light. Cautiously, he continued to wade towards it.

…...

Nigel was sat in his chair he opened a drawer and pulled out a small box, he opened it and looked inside. Staring at the small object blankly. 

_Kuki:_

_Have you gorged yourself_

_At last in your lust for power?_

_Am I now your next prey_

_In your act of violence?_

She was sat on the step facing the lake, her back to Nigel.

"What's happened to you?" Kuki said as she looked up at him.

Nigel shook his head. "I saw people for what they were."

"What are you talking about Numbuh 1?" Kuki asked.

Nigel looked in one of his many mirrors and gently touched the scars made on his face from the 3rd degree burns on his face. He bit his lip and stood up.

_Nigel:_

_People laughed at me_

_As soon as they saw..._

_After the explosion_

_That's all that they saw..._

_These cursed burns_

_Which poison our love_

_This face which earned_

_A mothers fear and loathing_

_My mask, and wig,_

_The 'must have's' of my clothing_

_Pity comes too late_

_Turn around and face your fate!_

Nigel pulled Kuki up and turned to to face him. He pointed at his face with self hatred.

_Nigel:_

_An eternity of this_

_Before your eyes!_

Nigel took Kuki's hand, pulling a small diamond ring from the small box. He placed it into Kuki's hand. Kuki stared at it and stepped back. Staring at him with disbelief.

_Kuki:_

_This haunted face_

_Holds no horror for me now_

_It's in your soul_

_Where the true distortion lies_

Nigel was about to speak but saw movement at the gate.

_Nigel:_

_Wait, I think Numbuh 3_

_We have a guest_

_four!_

"Wally!" Kuki smiled. Facing him and walking to the edge of the platform, by the lake.

_Nigel:_

_This is indeed_

_An unparalleled delight_

_I had rather hoped_

_That you would come_

_And now, my wish comes true_

_You've truly made my night_

Nigel placed an arm around Kuki in an attempt to make Wally jealous, Kuki struggled, making it obvious that she didn't want Nigel to touch her.

_Wally:_

_Free her_

_Do what you like only_

_Free her_

_Have you no pity_

_Nigel:_

_Your boyfriend makes a passionate plea_

_Kuki:_

_Wally it's useless_

_Wally:_

_I love her!_

_Does that mean nothing_

_I love her!  
Show some compassion!_

_Nigel:_

_the world showed no compassion to me!_

_Wally:_

_Kuki, Kuki_

_Let me see her_

_Nigel:_

_Be my guest sir_

Nigel pushed the lever and the gate slowly rose. Wally stepped in and stared at him.  
"Why are you doing this Numbuh 1? What do you want with Numbuh 3?"

Nigel simply gave a smirk, picking up a long piece of rope and examining it as he spoke.

_Nigel:_

_Monsieur I bid you welcome_

_Did you think that I would harm her_

_Why would I make her pay_

_For the sins which are yours!_

Nigel suddenly threw the rope, a noose wrapped around Wally's neck and tightened immediately. Wally gave a gagging noise as he tried to catch his breath. Kuki screamed. Nigel pushed the lever, the gate fell back down, Nigel then rushed over and threw the opposite end of the rope on a high bar of the gate. He then tied Wally's wrists to the gate.

"Numbuh 1 stop it!" Kuki screeched. "What's he done that's so bad!"

"He took you from me!" Nigel raged.

_Nigel:_

_Didn't Numbuh 362 tell you_

_To keep your hand at the level of your eyes_

_Nothing can save you now_

_Except perhaps Kuki!_

Nigel turned to face her, she was stood at the very edge of the platform panting in terror.

_Nigel:_

_Start a new life with me!  
But his freedom with your love_

_Refuse me and you send_

_Numbuh 4 to his death_

_This is the choice!  
This is the point of no return!  
_

Kuki shook her head in disbelief as she stared at Nigel.

_Kuki:_

_The tears I might have shed_

_For your dark fate_

_Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!  
_

_Wally:_

_Kuki forgive me please forgive me_

_I did it all for you and all for nothing_

_Kuki:_

_Farewell my fallen idol and best friend_

_We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered_

_Nigel:_

_Too late for turn backs now_

_Too late for prayers and useless pity_

_Wally:_

_Say you love me_

_And my life is over_

_Nigel:_

_All hope that cries for help  
No point inviting_

_Wally:_

_Either way you choose_

_He has to win_

_Nigel:_

_Either way you choose_

_You cannot win_

_So do you spend your days with me?_

_Or do you send him to his grave?_

Nigel gave a threatening tug on the rope, the noose tightened around Wally's neck, Wally chocked slightly and sneered at Numbuh 1.

_Wally:_

_Why make her lie to you_

_To save me?_

_Kuki:_

_Angel of Music_

_Who deserves this?_

_Wally:_

_For crud's sake_

_Kuki say no!_

_Nigel:_

_You've passed the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_Wally:_

_Don't throw your life away_

_For my sake_

_Kuki:_

_Why must you cause sorrow_

_Nigel:_

_His life is a prize_

_Which you must earn!_

_Wally:_

_I tried so hard to free you_

The two boys stared at Kuki, waiting for her answer. Kuki stood and took a breath.

_Kuki:_

_Angel of music..._

_Nigel:_

_You've past_

_The point of no return_

_Kuki:_

_You deceived me!_

"I just followed you and trusted you!" Kuki hissed, holding back a sob.

Nigel rolled his eyes. "You try my patience. Make your choice."

He tugged the rope, making Wally gasp and choke again. Wally stared at Kuki, shaking his head.

Kuki bit her lip. She looked back at Wally and mouthed 'I love you' before stepping into the lake and slowly making her way towards Nigel.

_Kuki:_

_Pitiful boy in the darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you_

_You are not alone!_

Kuki slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She placed a gentle hand onto Nigel's face and pressed her lips against his.  
When she pulled away she looked over and Wally, who was staring at her sadly.

All three of them jumped as they heard the shouting of children, they got louder. Nigel bit his lip and shook his head frantically, he dropped the rope. He ran out of the lake and onto the platform.

_Nigel:_

_Take her_

_Forget me_

_Forget all of this_

_Leave me alone_

_Forget all you've seen_

_Go now!  
Don't let them find you_

_Take the boat swear to me_

_Never to tell_

_The secrets you know_

_Of the angel in hell_

Kuki ran to Wally, quickly taking the rope from his neck. Wally panted heavily.

Kuki untied him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and held her close.

_Nigel:_

_Go now!_

_Go now and leave me!_

Nigel slumped into his chair, burying his head in his hands. His gaze lowered to his mask, he picked it up and stared at it with sorrow.

_Nigel:_

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade  
Hide your face_

_So the world will never find you_

He looked up to see Kuki stood next to him.

_Nigel:_

_Kuki_

_I love you_

Kuki stared at him sympathetically.

"They've found me." Nigel sighed sadly.

"Who?" Kuki asked.

Nigel looked up at her again. "It's the KND nerds. They thought I'd died, but you showed that I wasn't...now they want me to go back to galactic KND...I...I can't...not like this, they'll laugh at me again."

He began to sob. Kuki placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Numbuh 1..." She started.

"I can see light." A kid shouted.

Nigel gasped. "Get out of here! Quick!"

Kuki placed a hand on his and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you Numbuh 1...good bye."

Kuki turned and began to rush down towards Wally, who was stood in the boat. She then remembered and turned around. Placing the ring on the desk next to his hand. She picked up Nigel's cape and wig, running down to Wally.

"Put these on." She told him.

Wally did so. Nigel stared down at them. He smiled at them sadly with gratitude.

Wally looked up at Numbuh 1 and the two locked eyes. Wally gave a nod and began to poke at the water, moving the boat. Kuki held onto him for balance as they sailed away.

Nigel pulled the lever and the gate rose for them to exit.  
Kuki turned and looked at her old leader as they floated away.

_Kuki:_

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love_

_One lifetime_

_Wally:_

_Say the word_

_And I will follow you_

_Kuki:_

_Say you'll share with me each night_

_Each morning_

They were soon out of sight as the mist had covered them. Nigel sighed.  
]

_Nigel:_

_You alone_

_Can make my soul_

_Take flight_

_It's over now_

_The music of the night!_

He picked up a candlestick and smashed the closest mirror, hitting it again until he could no longer see his face in it again. He moved to the next one, staring at his reflection with despair and hatred. He hit it again, smashing it into small pieces. 

He pushed a mirror on the wall, it swung open. He stepped inside and closed it behind him.

…...

"There he is!" One kid shouted.

Wally stopped the boat as the KND nerds approached them in their D.I.N.G.Y. They grabbed Wally.

"Why did you disappear Numbuh 1? Don't you know what an honour it is to go into the galactic KND? Why didn't you want to go back after the explosion?" One nerd asked, he pulled the black cape from Wally's face.

"Hey there." Wally smiled.

The nerds gasped. "It's not Numbuh 1!"

"Quick! Find him!" Another one yelled.

They sped off down the lake, towards Nigel's lair.

"I hope he put the gate down so he got more time to escape." Kuki sighed. "He really didn't want to go to galactic KND because he's scared people will laugh at his face."

"He'll be fine Numbuh 3." Wally assured, pulling off the wig. "He's a genius. He can outsmart a bunch of science geeks."

They made their way back. Being greeted by many members of the KND. 


	19. Final Short Chapter

**A/N:**** Final chapter is here, again thanks to reviewers and readers.  
I've been trying to do scenes from my stories and put them onto deviantart but if any of you have seen my pictures, I'm not the most skilled artist. If anyone wants to do a picture of one of my stories please feel free. **

Rachel decided that the auditorium should no longer be used as a theatre. She had the place cleared and bulldozed. The KND moon base council decided to build a KND sports arena for Imasmurf93's new story.

Sector V made it back to the tree house and sat on the couch, conversing over the events of the last few hours.

"Honestly, the guy had flipped." Wally stated. "He'd got this obsession with Numbuh 3 and was threatening to kill me if she didn't choose him over me."

Abby gaped.  
"Whoa, That's weird...Numbuh 5 wonders what happened to him in galactic KND to make him freak out like that."

"After he got to galactic KND with those burns on his face, I think one of the kids might have laughed at him and gave him a hard time. It just broke him." Kuki shrugged.

"That's freaky, man, I hope he got away from those nerds." Hoagie thought aloud.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired" Kuki sighed. She stood up and picked up her box of things which she had kept in her dressing room.

Wally stood up and took it from her. "Allow me."

Kuki beamed at him and followed him to her room.

"Man." Abby mumbled as the two walked out.

Hoagie looked over at her. "What?"

"Now that those two are together that's all we're going to get...they're gonna be inseparable." Abby replied with a smile and small chuckle.

Hoagie laughed back. "Then let the torments begin."

Wally stood at the doorway for her to open the curtain and walk in. He then followed her.

"Where do you want me to put it?" Wally asked her.

Kuki shrugged as she looked in her wardrobe for pyjamas. "Just on my bed. Thanks Wally."

Wally placed the box on her bed and glanced at her dressing table in front of him as he stood upright.  
"Uh Kuki."

"Hmm?" Kuki asked as she pulled a nightshirt from her wardrobe and looked at him.

"Someone left you a little message." Wally said with a small smile.

Kuki glanced at her dressing table and beamed. On the table lay a small blood red rose, a white mask was placed next to it.

"He got away." She smiled. "And he's here."

Wally put his arm around her as they looked in the mirror. The more they stared, the more the silhouette of a tall, slim boy emerged. He gave a toothy grin and then disappeared out of sight. He was making it known that this visit to his old sector wouldn't be his last.


End file.
